scholastic_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fallon's Gang
This is more serving as a reminder to get a lot more active on this wiki to do this page. {Background will be different} Besides, Kenshin, Quinn, and Frank {Nollaf too I guess}, everyone else in the gang was inspired for me to create a character. {More to be said.} Members of Fallon's Band of Killers--I mean, Idiots ;) {Those with PoV colors may change} *Nollaf * Kenshin * Aza/Azamuku * Kaito * Kirā * Enza * Densuke * Dan * Fūjin * Dairo * Ātisuto * Hon * Sakka * Arren * Kossori * Quinn * Frank ....More to be added.... ~ Separate Gang Member's Info ~ Nollaf ''Appearance: WiP ''Outfit(s): WiP ''Personality: WiP ''Abilities/Powers: WiP ''Appearance(s) in Roleplay(s): WiP ''Gang Relationships: WiP Kenshin ''Appearance: WiP ''Outfit(s): WiP ''Personality: WiP ''Abilities/Powers: WiP ''Appearance(s) in Roleplay(s): WiP ''Gang Relationships: WiP ''Aza/Azamuku'' ''Appearance: ''With narrow, sometimes tired looking snake eyes--his sclera are black with yellow irises--Aza has straight black wiry hair that is shoulder-length, slightly shorter and sometimes in a small ponytail and has black scales on his cheeks and the top of his arms from his shoulders to his hands; his cheek scales go up to his temples as well. Seen with usually a blank, tired, or fearful look; has very pale skin and skinny build with long limbs, and a semi-short torso. He wears black {mostly}, gray {rarely}, very rarely white, modern clothes with yellow designs, usually like sport stripes. His most worn/common outfit is a black hoodie or unzipped/zipless thin jacket with a black t-shirt with some unknown design on the front, black sports pants or sweats, black sneakers or combat boots, and black fingerless gloves. He pretty much always wears his hood on, mostly to hide his face and never rolls up his sleeves or takes off his gloves unless no one’s around. ''Snake Appearance: ''In his snake form, Aza has the form of a black mamba, with abyss black scales all over instead of your usual black mamba appearance. His eyes stay the same. Still a bit WiP. ''Personality: ''Aza has a quiet and somewhat lonely-looking demeanor, always hiding under his hood, making sure his face wouldn’t be seen by others. During his childhood years, he had spent in his father’s lab, forced to become a test subject and undergo intense experiments. He had grown quite fearful of his father as the years went by, seeing other children die from too many experiments and kept on wondering if he would be next. Being raised in the lab, he barely had time to make any friends with the other children, only having a few in which he would put his own life on the line if it meant saving them. He values the very few friends he has, wishing that they were able to live a better life and live like normal kids their age. However, Aza also feels alone and buried a deep yearning inside him, wanting to be liked by other people instead of hated and treated as a monster when someone sees his face. He has learned to accept his fate as being a monster the rest of his life, mostly glad he has his childhood friends to keep him company. He hates being in large crowds or just with other people in general, mostly out of fear for being called a monster and scaring anyone when they look in his eyes. When around his friends, he still remains quiet and neutral, often having a blank face at whatever they do, though he’ll be fidgety if there are other people around. He often zones out, which he will snap back into reality and continually ask the person to repeat their question or whatnot. He would sometimes have to act as the peacemaker and leader in the group sometimes, though he jet wants them to get along. Though there are times where he cannot take a joke, or even a playful threat, especially if it’s involving death or fear. He will smile but this has been a super rare thing to see him do. ''Abilities/Powers: ''WiP ''Appearance(s) in Roleplay(s): ''WiP ''Gang Relationships: ''WiP Kaito ''Appearances: Kaito has short, wiry dirty blonde hair that crops around his ear, a bit longer on the right side of his face, with small, mischievous looking beige eyes. Slightly shorter than Aza, he has a lanky build with slightly tanned/darker than fair skin. He is usually seen with a smirk or mischievous smile or just a smile on his face. His attire is a light brown/orange short-sleeved t-shirt with a long, zipless dark gray vest/jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a hood attached to it {almost acting like a knee-length jacket}, and blue-gray pants that are tucked into black combat boots. He also sometimes wears a belt or some kind of brown strap/belt loosely across his chest, under his jacket though he will only wear it occassionally. He can also be seen with earbuds or headphones on, more if he’s wearing his hood. ''Second Main Appearance: WiP ''Outfit(s): WiP ''Personality: Kaito outwardly has a laid-back and carefree personality that seems not to care about anything bad that’s happening to them, making everything seem like a game and fun, trying to also make a place more enjoyable. He loves playing tricks on everyone, as well as making jokes and teases others, which also gets him in trouble and many bruises. He can also be somewhat of a flirt when talking carelessly with others, especially females though Aza tells him constantly that he's going to die if he keeps at it, in which some of his flirting turns into insults. However, he is very friendly and dependable, willing to help those close or he considers as friends to him. He often observes and mentally takes notes on someone as he’s goofing off, checking to see if they’re a threat or not. He is also quite the complainer, as well as a lazy boy most of the time. He can also be very deceiving as well, which seems to be his strong suit in getting himself, and others out of trouble. Inwardly though, using his smile as a cover-up, Kaito has always been unstable mentally as his past has not been a good one and he never experienced someone loving or caring for him. When he met Aza, who was just as scared of him, he found out that Aza has a kind side and wanted to know more about kindness, beginning to check himself if he has been kind to others, despite his love for teasing them. He’s learned to care for ones who are close and has a slight problem of trusting others for the first time. ''Abilities/Powers: WiP ''Appearance(s) in Roleplay(s): WiP ''Gang Relationshps: WiP Kirā ''Appearance: WiP ''Outfit(s): WiP ''Personality: WiP ''Abilities/Powers: WiP ''Appearance(s) in Roleplay(s): WiP ''Gang Relationships: WiP Enza ''Appearance: WiP ''Outfit(s): WiP ''Personality: WiP ''Abilities/Powers: WiP ''Appearance(s) in Roleplay(s): WiP ''Gang Relationships: WiP Dan ''Appearance: WiP ''Outfit(s): WiP ''Personality: WiP ''Abilities/Powers: WiP ''Appearance(s) in Roleplay(s): WiP ''Gang Relationships: WiP Fūjin ''Appearance: WiP ''Outfit(s): WiP ''Personality: WiP ''Abilities/Powers: WiP ''Appearance(s) in Roleplay(s): WiP ''Gang Relationships:'' WiP Category:Characters Category:Content (Fallon)